Silent Treatment
by SlowMovingTime
Summary: Danny and Steve are angry with each other and not talking. Total slash. Honestly, I'm terrible with summaries, so this might be better or worse than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note)

First attempt at a Hawaii Five-0 fanfic. Hope I didn't screw it up as much as I think I did. Hope you enjoy it, I really enjoyed writing it. I will probably be doing another chapter, but I'm not sure when. So, just keep watching, I guess.

(Disclaimer) I do not own Hawaii Five-0. If I did..well...You can guess.

* * *

Steve sighed. Danny had been in another one of his moods for a couple of days. Of course, it might have been because Steve had neglected to call back up while attempting to apprehend a suspect, and Danny had been injured. Steve really felt bad about it, and he had apologized, much to the surprise of Chin and Kono. But Danny, who was livid, refused to accept said apology, which was really quite immature of him.

Now, both Steve and Danny refused to speak to each other. Their relationship, if you could even call it that, was hanging in the balance. Chin and Kono were betting on who would start talking to the other, first. Now, other police officers were betting. Most of them had their money on the Jersey Boy. No one could really see Steve cracking at anything. Chin was unsure of who would crack first. He had seen how stubborn Danny was, and he knew that Steve wouldn't bend under any kind of pressure.

Not that there was a lot of pressure anyway, but everyone knows partners can't do their work properly if they aren't talking. Both Steve and Danny knew who was at fault here. Steve really should have called in back up, and he knew it, which made this situation even worse. Steve's pride was on the line here! If he admitted he was at fault, Danny would never let this go. But, if he didn't admit it, he would begin to miss the banter the two shared.

* * *

Danny smiled at the thought of seeing Grace again. His mind had been preoccupied with devising ways of killing Steve. Yes, he was still angry with his partner. Danny winced. He didn't even want to remember that he would have to see Steve again tomorrow. Danny knew that he himself was partially at fault for what happened. He should have taken things into his own hands and called in back up, but he hadn't and he ended up paying for it.

He wasn't seriously injured. Actually, his pride was more in pain than his arm, which had been grazed by a bullet. He should have seen the suspect hiding, but he was too busy yelling at Steve for endangering their lives by going in without back up.

The suspect they were after had began by robbing banks then escalated to kidnapping and finally, murder. And yet Steve decided neither of them would get seriously injured if they just went in. And per usual, Danny was the only one who got injured.

Danny wasn't actually sure how he could pull off not talking to Steve, when he knew perfectly well he could barely keep his mouth shut around the man. He could stay silent for days if it was anybody else, but if it was Steve, well he could talk all day to him. He wasn't sure why..It could be that Steve was just the most infuriating man he had ever met, or it was because deep down, Danny knew he was coming quite close to falling for the man.

Yeah, you read that right. He was falling for his partner, who had gotten him shot and injured more times than he could count. Honestly, Danny was not sure what he had done to deserve this. He had never actually ever been into guys. He wasn't quite sure how Rachel would react if she knew. He would probably have his custody rights revoked immediately.

No, he couldn't let this information fall into the wrong hands. He would just have to continue pretending to hate Steve, which was just a little too easy. Steve was just one of those kinds of people you could hate and love at the same time. Of course, Danny knew it would be pretty hard to keep his big mouth from spouting off all the barely there feelings he had for the man, but he would make it. He had been able to keep from screaming that he absolutely hated the the moron whom he might also love.

* * *

Kono had to smile when she saw the very determined look on the face of her boss. She knew he would find it hard not to talk to Danny. She had noticed how he looked at him. Steve might not know it yet, but he was totally falling for Danny. She had told Chin her suspicions, and he had readily agreed. Kono had wanted to interfere, maybe plant some ideas in Steve's head, but Chin had shook his head. He had told her that Steve would figure it out on his own, maybe even act on his feelings; but he should totally do it on his time.

When she saw Danny, she laughed. He looked like he was having a hard time not speaking. Kono wondered if Danny would tape his mouth shut. Yes, an immature thought, but if you're desperate, you'll do anything.

"Hey Chin. Hey Kono." Danny said, as he headed to his office. Chin and Kono murmured a hello before turning back to their computer screens. Or rather, that's what they looked like they were doing, instead, they were watching Steve, who looked pissed. He headed to his own office, opened the door, and closed it with a slam.

Kono and Chin looked at each other, eyebrows raised. This was getting very interesting. They hadn't expected Steve to look so mad so soon. Kono wondered just how long this bet would last..

* * *

Five-0 had a new case and already the silence between boss and partner was getting in the way. Chin wasn't sure how long Danny and Steve could go like this.

Because of the lack of communication, the suspect had gotten away, and that was totally unacceptable. Steve was pissed at Danny, and Danny..well, Danny was just sighed. He wished that they would just get over themselves and start talking again.

At the moment, Steve and Danny were chasing down a lead. The suspect's mother lived in town, and they suspected that he would try to contact her. Chin hoped they wouldn't screw this up. This might be the last serious lead they have.

* * *

Danny looked at the house. It was cheery..Way too cheery. He sighed inwardly. He wasn't sure how this would go since neither one of them wanted to talk to the other. He unbuckled his seat belt before turning to Steve, who was looking at the house. Danny waved a hand in front of his boss's face, then pointed to the house. Steve looked at him, an eyebrow raised. Danny just glared.

Steve sighed, pulled out his notebook, and scrawled a note before giving the notebook to Danny. Danny looked down at it. "Something isn't right," it said in large letters.

Danny took the pen from Steve's hand and wrote, "So we're not going in?" Steve looked at it, took the pen, and wrote, "That's not what I said. I'm just a little worried. This might turn out to be a trap."

Danny looked at and rolled his eyes. "If you're so worried, call back up" he wrote. Steve looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"Look Danny, I'm sorry that my stupidity got you hurt. I really am, and I'm sorry we're being so totally immature, we're letting this get between our job relationship. I was at fault, and I admit it. Now, I want you to accept my apology so we can go back to getting our work done." Steve said in one breath.

Danny blinked. He had never actually heard his boss admit fault before. It was quite refreshing. "I accept your apology. Now if you're so worried about this house, you sure as hell better call back up or I will never speak to you again, and that is a promise."

Steve smiled, and grabbed Danny's hand. Danny looked at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Just because we're all fine and dandy now doesn't give you the right to touch me. Goodness," Danny exclaimed a little angrily. Although he was sure it was only because he was starting to get those stupid butterflies in his stomach. He mentally slapped himself. Why did he get like a junior high boy on his first date, around Steve?

Steve just kept smiling, but he pulled his hand from Danny's. "Sorry Danny." He picked up his phone and called Chin. They conversed for several moments before Steve hung up. "Alright. Ready?" he asked.

Danny shrugged. "Whatever."

He opened his door and stepped out. The street was silent. No cars going by, nobody out in their yards. It was all a little strange. They headed to the door, looking around before ringing the bell. They heard footsteps, then the door opened revealing a woman in her 50s. She looked nervous, and kept wringing her hands. Steve looked at her hands, then to Danny. Danny nodded slightly, showing that he had noticed.

"Hi! How can I help you boys?" the woman asked.

'Boys?' Danny thought. We look that young?

"Hi, ma'am. We're here about your son, Eric. Have you seen him recently?" Steve asked, watching the woman closely.

As soon as he asked that, she looked around nervously. "Eric? No, I haven't seen him in a while. Is he in any trouble?" Danny had to stop himself from laughing. This lady was a terrible actress.

"He's a suspect in a murder investigation. We just want to talk to him, get his side of the story." Steve was looking over the woman's shoulder, watching for any thing weird. He heard some scuffling inside, but didn't see any sign of Eric.

The woman paled. "I'm sorry, but I honestly haven't seen him! Now, if you would excuse me, I have some things that must be done." She tried to close the door, but Steve shoved past her. Danny followed suit, and looked around the room.

Steve had pulled out his gun and was running toward the back of the house. Danny pulled his own weapon out and followed him. Danny finally caught up to Steve in time to see him tackle Eric into a glass cabinet.

Steve got Eric handcuffed, then stood up. Danny grabbed Eric and pushed him toward the front door, Eric yelling about police brutality the whole way. Danny handed Eric to the medics then turned around to see Steve wiping blood from his forehead. "Steve, get your ass over here so they can take you to the hospital," Danny said, trying to keep the concern from his voice.

"Only if you come with me," Steve replied, a small smile on his face.

"Damn him, damn him to hell," Danny thought, feeling his face heat up.

"Sure, why not. I don't have anything better to do anyway." Danny felt some satisfaction seeing Steve's smile falter.

* * *

Steve ran a hand through his hair, then sighed happily. He was insanely happy that he and Danny had forgiven each other. He was also pleased that Danny, for once, didn't seem to be able to say anything to him. Every time Danny looked at Steve, he looked away, a blush on his cheeks. Or at least, Steve hoped it was a blush. It was weird seeing the usually talkative and annoyed detective, silent and embarrassed.

Steve couldn't wait to get out of this hospital. He wanted to pin Danny against a wall and make him moan his name. A devious smile formed on his lips. Yes, that was exactly what he was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve yawned, got out of bed, and stretched. Today was Thanksgiving, and for once, he had plans. He was going to Danny's for Thanksgiving dinner. The words kept running through his brain. A smile grew on his face. The man he loved, yes, loved; had invited him over for Thanksgiving dinner. Grace would be there since Danny had practically gotten on his hands and knees and begged Rachel to let him take care of her earlier than usual. Rachel, in a surprising fit of kindness, had allowed it. Of course, it might just have been because Steve had threatened her with a little 'information' on Stan, but whatever.

Steve showered, dressed, and headed into the kitchen. He had promised Danny he would bring something; although, he had neglected to tell Danny he wasn't much of a cook. Sure, he could handle the basics, and steak. He was really good at steak, but making something that could actually be called part of a traditional Thanksgiving meal...well, he wasn't sure he could handle that.

He opened various drawers and cabinets, then the fridge. Beer stared him in the face. 'Hm..maybe I should go shopping,' he thought to himself. Then, maybe he could buy something to take.

He grabbed a jacket, wallet, and keys before heading out. On the way to the store, he kept thinking of ways he could seduce Danny. 'Wait, seduce? Really?' he asked himself. Steve was, of course, totally new to this. Danny was the very first guy he had ever had feelings for. He had to admit to himself that he was a bit weirded out. He had always thought himself a 'ladies man,' if you will. Hell, if you had ever told him he would be falling for a man in the near future, you would be hanging from a roof, or his car hood.

Steve wondered what his father would think of him if he ever knew. He vaguely wondered what Mary would think. He laughed. 'She would probably ask to watch me seduce him.' He shook his head. He would really have to stop using the word 'seduce.'

* * *

Danny ran a hand through his hair, wondering what else he would need to do to prepare for dinner. He had bought the turkey, already cooked, and was now preparing the mash potatoes. He had made Thanksgiving dinner before, but he was always dining alone. Usually on Thanksgiving he would just buy a turkey dinner, or pizza, and plop down in front of the TV. Things were so different now that he had people to hang with.

He wished Chin and Kono were coming, but they had been invited to eat with the family, and since they wanted to stop being social pariahs when it came to the family, they had accepted. Personally, Danny couldn't blame them, not that he would anyway. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to practically be hated by your family. Yeah, he was hated by Rachel, but at least he had Grace. Plus, that was just his wife and child. He still had parents and siblings and whoever else.

He glanced at the clock. 30 minutes till Steve was supposed to be here, and 10 minutes till he was supposed to pick up Grace. He really hoped everything went well tonight. He was still trying to keep from letting his feelings for Steve get in the way. So far, he had done pretty well. He had ignored Kono's pointed looks, and Chin's smirks. He wondered how those two had figured it out. He thought he was doing quite fantastically.

He turned off the stove, put the turkey in the oven to stay warm, grabbed a coat, then headed outside and down the stairs to his Camaro.

* * *

Kono looked at Chin. This dinner thing was going quite quickly. Maybe if they got out soon enough, they could head over to Danny's place. Chin looked over at her. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Just wondering if we could get out of here soon so we could go to Danny's."

Chin raised an eyebrow. "You would skip out on the family for work friends?"

Kono grinned. "Any day. Especially this family. Can't believe they're acting like they never had a bad thought about either one of us."

Chin shrugged. "They're trying to let go of any doubts they have about us."

Kono scoffed. "They're just trying not to make us mad. They know who we work for. They're so freaked out of Steve. It's pretty funny, actually."

Chin looked at her disapprovingly. "You would be cruel enough to sic Steve on this pack of defenseless people?"

"Well, if you put it that way, I would feel a little guilty about it, but I would still do it." Kono looked around the table. This wasn't much of a family, or rather, it was a family, it just didn't include Kono or Chin.

Chin smiled. "At least you seem to have a conscience. Let me say goodbye to mom, then we can go."

"Alright, but make it quick," Kono said with a smile. She knew that Chin would take his time talking with his mom. His mother had at least tried to make the family accept them again, but she was only one person against many. There wasn't too much she could do, especially with this family. They were stubborn, and that was where Kono had gotten her stubbornness. At least she could thank them for that.

* * *

Steve knocked on Danny's apartment door. A few seconds later, Grace opened the door. Steve smiled. "Hey Grace!"

"UNCLE STEVE!" Grace enveloped him in a hug. Well, more like she enveloped his legs in a hug. Steve laughed and bent down to hug her.

"Close the door! You're letting the cold in!" Danny yelled from the kitchen. Steve picked up Grace and headed into the apartment, which was warm and smelled amazing. Steve dropped Grace then walked to the tiny kitchen.

"That food smells almost edible," Steve said, happy to know that if he and Danny actually got together, there would be someone to keep them well fed.

Danny turned to look at him. "What are you doing in the kitchen? This place to small for the both of us, and I'm not just saying that to be funny, either." Danny scowled as he saw Steve smile.

"Danny, you're too cute." Steve's smile grew as he saw Danny's cheeks turn red, and not just from the heat in the kitchen.

"Get out before I hit you over the head with this ladle! And don't think I won't do it!" Danny waved a wooden ladle menacingly.

Steve left the kitchen, but was laughing at Danny's threat. He knew Danny would really hit him, but it was still too funny. He also couldn't get over the fact that the Jersey detective was wearing an apron that read 'I'm honestly too hot for you. In the kitchen and everywhere else.'

The next half hour was spent playing with Grace. Sadly, playing with Grace meant playing with Barbies. Truth be told, Steve didn't actually mind. He loved the little girl, and her imagination. This time, Grace was Doctor Barbie and Steve was Ken, Barbie's patient. Oddly enough, Doctor Barbie and Ken begin an illicit affair after Barbie saves his life. Steve was wondering how Grace had learned about affairs, when the doorbell rang.

He got up and headed to the door. He opened it to find Chin and Kono. He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you guys were hanging with the family?" he said questioningly.

"It finished early. You gonna let us in or not?" Chin asked.

Steve turned to Danny who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Should we let them eat with us? I mean, I thought it was just gonna be the two of us, maybe a bottle of wine..." Steve smirked. Even from here he could see Danny's cheeks turn red.

"Shut up, you ass. Of course they can eat with us. We have more than enough." Danny turned and headed back into the kitchen.

Steve moved to allow Chin and Kono inside. "Looks like you guys got the stamp of approval. Now go help Danny while I begin an affair with Barbie." He turned and headed back to Grace's room, ignoring the questioning looks from Kono.

* * *

Finally it was time to eat. Danny was beside Kono, who was beside Steve, who was beside Chin, who was beside Grace, who was beside Danny.

Grace looked at Danny. "We should all say something we're thankful for," she said. Danny nodded.

"Want to go first?" he asked. She nodded, closer her eyes, and began speaking.

"I am thankful for Danno, Uncle Steve, Aunt Kono, Uncle Chin, and Doctor Barbie who saves many lives." She opened her eyes. "Okay Danno. You're next!"

Danny closed his eyes. "I'm thankful for Monkey, Steve who almost gets me killed, Kono, Chin, and ex-wives who allow for early custody."

Steve hid a smile. Hopefully Danny would never find out exactly why Rachel had let him have Grace early. Yeah, it would be much better if he never found out.

Kono was next. "I'm thankful for my new and old ohana. And for Danny's amazing cooking."

Steve's turn. "I'm thankful for everything and everyone that makes me smile. And I am being serious."

Chin smiled. "I'm thankful for friends and family, especially thankful for everyone sitting at this table, and for everything on this table."

Everyone opened their eyes. "Alright, now can we eat?" Danny asked, looking at Grace. She nodded emphatically.

* * *

Chat over dinner was mostly about family, but it got more silly as wine glasses were refilled. Sure, they all could hold their liquor, but after 5 glasses, even Steve was getting a bit mouthy. They were sure to watch what the said in front of Grace, but if one of them said something questionable, Danny would give them the evil eye. Needless to say, they watched their mouths to some extent.

Hours later, after Grace had been put to bed, Kono and Chin left. Thankfully they all had the next few days off so no one needed to worry about getting up early.

"You staying?" Danny asked, looking at Steve. Danny was sitting on the couch, looking utterly kissable. Steve forced himself not to just attack him.

"You gonna be okay with it if I do?" He wanted to make sure Danny would be alright with everything. Steve wanted to do things right, and not just try to force Danny into something he wasn't ready for. What if Danny didn't feel the same way? Oh, crap..That was something that Steve hadn't thought about. Would he be stuck having one-sided feelings? He almost groaned at the thought.

"Sure. Whatever. You can sleep in the bed with me, if you want." Danny sounded tired, and tipsy if he actually suggested that Steve sleep in the same bed with him.

"You sure about that?" It would be an understatement to say that Steve wasn't surprised. He was extremely surprised.

"Yeah, why not? Not like I have feelings for you or anything like that." Now, of course Danny knew this was a complete lie, but Steve didn't know that or he did. Danny just hoped he didn't...


	3. Chapter 3

(Author's Note)

We're starting where the second chapter left off. So, where Danny tells Steve he has no feelings for him. By the way, I'm sorry with my obsession with the word 'seduce.' I seem to be using it an awful lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0, I only wish I did. Everything would be so different..

* * *

"Oh, so you don't have feelings for me?" Steve asked. He knew Danny would deny having any feelings for his partner, but he just loved defensive Danny.

"Of course I don't have feelings for you! I mean, I'm sure if I was into guys, I might like you, but I'm not, so I don't. I really wish you would stop insinuating I do. It's embarrassing." Danny hoped Steve would just drop it, but of course he wouldn't.

Steve grinned. "So if you're not into guys, why do I always catch you watching me?" He didn't actually ever catch Danny watching him, but he hoped the other man wouldn't call his bluff.

Danny colored. "I do not watch you! You know what? I've changed my mind. You can go home." It was sad that Danny found himself hoping Steve wouldn't go home. He wished that Steve would stay. He felt a need for Steve to touch him..hold him. He mentally slapped himself. He really needed to stop thinking about this stuff. How many times this week had he woken up from a dream in which certain things were done to him by the annoying idiot of a partner? Too many times!

Steve noticed the beads of sweat on Danny's forehead. He knew the man was nervous, but he wanted to see just how far he could push him till Danny was forced to admit something just to make Steve lay off. "You want me to leave?" Steve stepped closer to Danny, then got on his knees in front of him. "You really don't want me in your bed?" He had the satisfaction of seeing Danny swallow hard.

Danny coughed. "Get up, you moron. And yes, I'm quite sure I want you gone." He practically jumped out of his skin when Steve placed a hand on his leg. "What are you? Mr. Moves all of a sudden? Quit it!" He slapped his hand away.

Steve almost burst out laughing. It was quite funny seeing Danny freak out. He felt guilty about putting Danny through this, but..it was too funny. Plus Danny would get over it, sometime.

"Danny, calm down. It's not like I'm going to rape you or something." Hum..maybe that was the wrong thing to say. Danny's face turned even redder, if that was possible, and his breathing sped up.

Danny wanted to strangle him..That moron! Of course, Steve couldn't really be blamed for what his words did to Danny, but still! The very thought of he and Steve doing..well..doing 'that,' was enough to make Danny bite his tongue to keep from moaning. He looked over to the door that was separating Grace from this conversation. He hoped she was dead sleep and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

"Danny. Hello? Danny? You there?" Steve waved a hand in front of Danny's face. Danny looked at him.

"Yes, I'm fine. And I know you won't rape me. Hell, you wouldn't even try anything. Besides, you're straight, aren't you? You've always seemed like the guy who would get all the girls." Danny was beginning to ramble. Was he really that nervous?

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Danny..Are you that dumb? I mean, honestly?" He held up a hand to stop Danny from interrupting. "After all I've said and done, you still think I'm straight? I mean, I was straight, until I met you." That may have been a slight exaggeration, but only slightly.

Danny forced himself not to smile. "Uh-huh. You can stop with the jokes, Steve. I guess you can stay, but try not to take this joke too far." Danny had to say that he was doing a mighty fine job of repelling Steve's advances.

Steve was not deterred. He knew Danny knew that he wasn't joking, but he to admire Danny. He definitely wasn't allowing feelings to get in the way of anything. But it was still quite irritating. Couldn't Danny just let go? "You know I'm not joking, but I'll lay off," He leaned in so he was inches from Danny's face. "for now."

Danny looked away, resisting the urge to lean in closer and steal a kiss from his partner. There was that wretched word again, 'partner.' Could he really start a relationship with his partner? He had already seen what happened when he refused to talk to him. What bad things could happen if he actually got together with Steve?

'Oh, screw it.' Danny thought, turning back to Steve and was about to lean in to kiss him, until he saw that Grace's door was opening. He quickly shoved Steve away and got up, quietly walking to her door.

Grace looked scared. "Danno, I had a bad dream." That was all it took for Danny to pick her up and tell her that it was okay, and he would never let anything happen to her. Steve got up and put an arm around Danny's shoulder.

"Hey Grace. You can stay with us. Danny's bed is big enough for the three of us." Steve ignored Danny's elbow to his stomach.

Grace looked up at Steve. "You sure, Uncle Steve? Danno usually lets me, but I don't know if he'd want me in bed with you two."

Steve smirked at the unintended, and slight innuendo. "Of course it's fine, Grace. I won't mind, and Danny definitely won't either."

Danny glared at Steve. Why was he doing this to him? Steve was intentionally trying to torture him. He and Steve in the same bad was bad enough, but add Grace in, and that was simply a recipe for disaster. He hoped his body and feelings wouldn't betray him.

* * *

They were all settled in bed. Danny on one side, Steve on the other, with Grace in the middle. She was curled into Danny, already asleep. Steve was edged in quite close as well. Instead of being several feet away, he was more like a foot away. Or 9 inches away. Either way, it was too close for comfort.

Steve knew Danny was nervous. He liked it this way. This kept Danny on his toes, never quite knowing if and when Steve would try something. Of course, Steve would never try anything with Grace around. He didn't want to traumatize her or anything.

"Danny, you know I love you, right?" Steve whispered. Danny looked at him.

"Yes, I know. Do you want me to say it too?" Danny couldn't help the defensive tone in his whisper. He was now in control of his feelings. The whole 'almost kiss' thing was behind him. He wouldn't make that kind of mistake again. He hoped Steve hadn't noticed anything.

"Only if you really do love me. Don't want to pressure you into anything." Steve grinned, knowing that Danny would complain about pressure only because he had brought it up.

"Oh, yeah. No pressure. Thanks, Steve. You're so considerate." It was weird having a whispered conversation over his daughter's head, Danny thought. Much more weird because it was about love between two men. Of course, it was nothing to be ashamed about, but it was still an awkward thing right now, and Danny didn't need Rachel calling him, asking why Grace was suddenly having her Ken dolls going out on dates together.

"Why yes, Danny, I am very considerate. Thank you for finally noticing." Steve was rather irritated with himself for not being able to properly retort. Danny seemed to make him..nervous. It hadn't been like this before, only after Steve had realized how much he depended on the detective to make the days go faster with their witty arguments.

If they started a relationship, and something happened to break them apart, would their partnership be ruined? Would Five-0 recover from something like that, if it happened? Was this a huge mistake? Should he just lay off and hope that his feeling passed on with time?

Steve wasn't sure if he could wait for them to pass. Every day he saw Danny was one more opportunity to show him how he felt. Could he really waste precious opportunities hoping that these feelings would die? Did he even want them to die?

Steve ran a hand through his hair. Why was this so hard? Shouldn't love be easy? Steve had always thought it was easy, but this was completely different. First of all, this was a man he was in love with. Not everyone accepted that. Second, this was his partner! Relationships within departments was discouraged, but Steve knew he would break that rule any day. If it was Danny he was breaking it with.

Third, Danny had his daughter to worry about. If word about him and Steve got around, would her school life be affected? Steve knew for a fact kids were cruel. Especially with things or people they didn't understand.

With all these thoughts crowding his mind, he had failed to notice that Danny had fallen asleep. Steve couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. Danny looked so calm, nothing like what he was at work. A hair was dancing on Danny's face, so Steve lifted his hand and moved it away.

Now he understood why people did that all the time in books and movies and TV shows. It felt good. Doing something to someone who didn't know you did it.

Steve lay back, staring at the ceiling. He decided to think of all this stuff later. Right now, he wanted to sleep. So, he did.


	4. Chapter 4

(Author's Note)

I'm very glad that people seem to enjoy this. I'm planning on writing another Danny and Steve fic, completely unrelated to this one, sometime soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0. If I did, why would I bother writing fan fiction about Danny and Steve when I could make it happen on the show?

* * *

It had been several days since Thanksgiving, and things weren't any more or any less awkward between Danny and Steve. In fact, it was becoming more like a teenage romance. Danny would catch Steve watching him, and look away, cheeks red. Steve was slightly different. He would catch Danny looking at him, and wink, causing Danny to look away quickly. Needless to say, if this was a teen romance, Danny would be the girl and Steve would be the guy.

Thankfully, this was not that kind of romance. That kind of romance usually had a lot of drama attached to it. This romance, did not. Danny just had to realize his feelings for Steve. Sadly, that was taking a bit too long, and Steve didn't like it. He was getting tired of waking up from dreams, only to realize that they really were dreams, and not things that had really happened.

In fact, Steve had just awoken from one of those dreams, and he was extremely disappointed to find that it wasn't real. In his dream, Danny was not afraid to show feelings. Actually, in the dream, it was Danny who instigated the relationship, not Steve. Steve was not ashamed to admit it turned him on.

He sighed, got up, and showered quickly. This was Danny's last day with Grace, and Steve had promised to play tennis with the two of them. Not that he knew how to play, but how hard could it be? You just have to hit a ball with a racket, right?

* * *

Danny yawned. He had had the worst sleep ever. Instead of actually sleeping, his mind had decided that it was a good time to think about Steve. As far as he knew, there had never been a better time to kill himself. But, he had Grace to think about, so he didn't. 'Damn him..He just won't get out of my head!' Danny thought angrily.

Sure, he knew he had no reason to be mad at Steve, but he needed someone to blame that wasn't himself. And who was better to blame than the object of his affection? At least he would be able to hit Steve with some tennis balls. Danny smirked at the thought. He couldn't wait to get out on the court.

As soon as Grace got in the car with Danny, she knew something was up. A large smile was on Danny's face. "Why are you so happy, Danno?" she asked, looking up at him.

He looked at her for a moment before turning back to the road. "Can't I be happy when I'm spending time with my Monkey?"

Grace thought for a moment. "Yes, you can be happy, but you look happier than usual. Is it because we're gonna see Uncle Steve?"

Danny forced himself not to give a defensive answer. He felt his cheeks heating up just remembering some of his thoughts last night. "No! It's because today is gonna be really fun! You're gonna show me how much you've learned with those insanely expensive tennis lessons. You gonna show up Steve and your old man?"

Grace laughed. "You're not that old, and I'm not that good."

Danny scoffed. "I'm sure you're better than any other kid your age. You'll be better than Steve."

"That's only cause he's never played before," Grace replied. A few moments later she asked, "Are you angry with Uncle Steve?"

"What? No, of course not. Why should I be mad at him?" Danny hoped that Grace hadn't heard the conversation he and Steve had had on Thanksgiving night.

Grace smiled. She knew her dad was nervous, but trying to act okay. "Daddy, you don't have to hide anything from me. I love you, no matter what!"

Danny smiled widely. "I love you too," he said as they pulled into the parking lot at the tennis courts. "You ready to kick Uncle Steve's butt?"

Grace nodded emphatically. "That's my girl," Danny said happily.

* * *

In the end, Steve was thoroughly trounced. Although Danny had to say that Steve did look quite handsome running around, trying to hit the elusive, green ball. Thankfully, Steve was a good sport about losing, or Danny and Grace would be hearing him complain about it, all day.

After lunch, Danny dropped Grace off at Rachel's house, before heading home. After dropping her off he was usually depressed, but now, even more so. Now that Grace wasn't there to keep him from thinking of Steve, his mind was bombarding him. He kept imagining instances in which he came home from a case, totally down in the dumps, to have Steve waiting in the house with reassuring words and gentle touches.

Danny closed his eyes, letting his imagination run wild. Soon, he was asleep, dreaming of Steve.

* * *

Steve was currently debating on whether to go to Danny's place or not. He knew it would be weird if he did go, but he wanted, no needed, to see Danny. He was getting desperate, waiting for Danny to come around. He had already tried taking matters into his own hands, but it had failed.

Steve was surprised that Danny was so stubborn. I mean, he knew he was stubborn, but this stubborn? No way. Steve's charm had never failed to impress the ladies, he had just thought the same would be true for Danny.

Steve got up, grabbed his keys and coat, and headed out into the night air. He wasn't going to wait for Danny anymore. He would go and force him to realize his feelings.

* * *

The doorbell roused Danny from his dreams. "Damn it," he murmured, getting up slowly. He opened the door and was rather surprised to see Steve. "Steve, what the hell are you doing here?" Danny ran a hand through his hair tiredly.

Steve completely forgot what his plan was when he saw Danny standing there, wearing only boxers and a t-shirt. He stared for several more seconds before he remembered what he was doing there. "I'm just making sure you're not dead drunk. I know how you get when Grace leaves."

Danny smiled. "Thanks Steve, but I'm fine. You wanna come in?" Steve nodded and stepped inside.

"You really came all this way just to check on me?" Danny couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Well yeah, I mean, I worry about you. I really do." Steve forced himself to stop appreciating how hot Danny looked in just boxers and a shirt. He usually saw Danny in a dress shirt and tie. This was a welcome change.

"You? Worry about me? Really?" Danny was a little surprised.

Steve glared at him. "You think I'm a heartless jerk? Of course I care about you! I care about you more than I should! I honestly wish you would get that through your head."

Danny grinned. "Now that is the Steve McGarrett I know."

Steve wasn't sure what happened, but all of a sudden, Danny was against the wall and they were in a heated kiss. Well, that was an exaggeration, sadly. Steve was kissing Danny, and Danny was just..shocked out of his mind.

Danny eyes were wide. His first thought was, 'What the hell just happened?' Then it was, 'Is Steve really kissing me?'

Finally, Danny kissed Steve back, surprising the hell out of the taller man. After a few more moments, they pulled away and looked at each other.

"That did just happen, right? I'm not dreaming?" Steve asked, feeling shaky. Danny blinked, then pinched Steve. "Ow! What the hell?" he exclaimed.

Danny shrugged. "You're not dreaming, but are you saying you dream about this often? And I thought I was the only one.."

"Oh, so you've dreamed about this too, huh? I knew you were lying when you said you didn't have feelings for me!" Steve felt a thrill of excitement run through him. Danny did love him! Or liked him. Whatever, Danny had feelings for him, and that was all that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

(Author's Note)

AGH! I'm sorry this is so late! I've been busy and haven't wanted to write. Isn't that terrible?

Disclaimer: Do not own Hawaii Five-0. But I dream I do, does that count?

* * *

It had been several days since the 'incident,' and nothing like it had happened again. Danny and Steve both wanted more, but they pretended not to. They didn't want to freak each other out, so they didn't instigate anything, or talk about it.

Chin and Kono felt weird being around them, always feeling like the third and fourth wheels. To be truthful, the tension was..thick. Very thick. So thick you could cut it with that thing that you cut other stuff with. You know.

Kono was annoyed with both the guys, and it showed. She wished they would just get a room and get rid of all the 'sexual tension.' She had said this to Chin, who had said there was no sexual tension and she needed to stop hoping to see Danny and Steve make out. She didn't talk to Chin for awhile after that.

* * *

Steve looked at Danny who was talking to Grace on the phone. He watched Danny's hands, one of which was waving around wildly. 'Those hands are going to be the death of me,' Steve thought, wishing to have said hands tangled in his hair.

But, he wouldn't push Danny into anything he didn't want, and so far, Danny hadn't showed any interest in pursuing some sort of relationship. Steve grinned. Any relationship the two of them would be in would be severely screwed up. It would still be amazing, just..weird.

Danny hung up the phone and turned to look at Steve. "Hey Steve, be at my place in an hour." Then he turned and walked out the front doors, allowing them to slam behind him. Steve stared after Danny. Had his wishing paid off? Was Danny planning on consummating their relationship?

* * *

Sadly, that was not the case. The reason Danny had asked Steve to come over was to tell him that they couldn't see each other. Steve was..surprised, to say the least. He was also pissed. Didn't Danny kiss him a couple days ago? Steve had to be honest with himself. Danny had kissed him back, he was not the one who had started the kiss. But still.

Now he had the guts to say that he didn't want to be with Steve? What the hell? Steve forced his hands to stay at his sides. He wasn't gonna punch Danny or hurt him in any way, he just didn't want to do something the other man didn't want. He didn't want to shove Danny onto the bed and do things that would make even the most sexual deviant blush and look away. Well, he did want to do that, but with Danny's permission, which he didn't seem to have.

Danny didn't look comfortable at all. He didn't make eye contact with Steve, instead he got up and walked around nervously After saying what he needed to, he carefully shoved Steve out the door and closed it with some finality, hoping that his partner wouldn't smash through the door hoping for a more feasible explanation.

Steve didn't do that. He just stood, looking at the door, feeling his heart crumble. Well, sorta. Steve McGarrett had never had his heart broken or crumbled, so he wasn't quite sure what the feeling was. It just seemed like it could be the crumbling of his heart.

He finally turned away, not noticing Danny watching him through the window.

* * *

Danny sat down in his couch, his heart beating way too fast for his liking. He wasn't sure how he was going to back up the lie he had told Steve, which was that he had a girlfriend and didn't want to hurt her. He had also said something about having been caught up in the moment and just going with the flow when Steve had kissed him.

It was a complete lie, if you weren't really sure. Danny had enjoyed the kiss immensely. So much in fact, it almost scared him. He hadn't wanted to end; he wanted it to go further. Much further.

Danny shook his head in amazement. He had never expected himself to be falling for anyone in Hawaii, much less his boss/partner who happened to be a man. It wasn't anything to be ashamed of, well, it sorta was for Danny. His father had talked about how 'men who loved other men were ruining things.' Danny had never agreed with this, not because he was attracted to men, but because he didn't think it was fair. Love was love, right? When he was older, he had tried to explain his thoughts on the matter, but his father had become enraged.

But anyway, it really wasn't anything to be ashamed of, and Danny knew that. He just didn't think kids at Grace's school would understand that, or Rachel, or the other cops and people on the island. Some people might, but Danny wanted respect. Could he get that if he and Steve started something? Danny sighed loudly. He wondered if Steve had thought of any of this stuff.

* * *

Steve set a bottle of beer down near the rest. The others had gone down quickly, but this one was almost savored, but not quite because Steve was angry. Really angry. Not at who you might think. He was mad at himself for not telling Danny off. Not forcing him into a corner. Not ripping clothes off like some sex-crazed maniac. By the way, he isn't a sex-crazed maniac, if you were wondering.

No, Steve was just angry, and like most men his age, he was trying to make his feelings numb. He was wondering why it wasn't working. He was on his fifth beer and virtually nothing was happening, except he did have to pee.

He wanted to go back to Danny's, but he didn't want to piss anyone off. Mainly, Danny. He knew how Danny got when he was mad. It was scary.

Steve ran a hand through his hair. He knew Danny was lying, he just didn't want to call him on it. But what if he was wrong? Being more than a little tipsy made him second guess himself. He hated questioning his own judgment. He groaned. "Just go to Danny and scream at him," Steve said out loud. The he sighed. Was he really talking to himself? He was that desperate for human contact? He really needed to get out more. Or get a boyfriend.

His eyes snapped open. He had suddenly gotten a fantastic idea. He would get a 'boyfriend' and make Danny jealous! An evil smile formed on his face. Who would be insane enough to pretend to be his boyfriend? He immediately crossed Chin off his mental list. He tapped his fingers on the table as he thought. Steve knew it had to be a man. If he tried to make Danny jealous with a woman, it would undermine his devotion to Danny.


End file.
